Terror em KHS
by Leeh H
Summary: Já ouviram falar da lenda do colégio Konoha High School? Dizem que todos os anos, no dia 04 de abril, depois das 19:30 ocorre algo muito estranho lá. É possível que a escola seja mal assombrada? Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari terão a chance e o prazer de descobrir isso.
1. Chapter I

Tá, _eu sei_ _que já tenho uma fic pra continuar._ Mas, eu tive essa ideia e como raramente escrevo em gêneros diferentes, resolvi me aventurar. Já aviso, essa fic não tem como objetivo formar casais, no entanto não posso negar que pode sim ter cenas românticas. Tentarei explorar meu lado misterioso e que gosta de suspense e terror (mesmo tendo medo). Espero que gostem e caso algo esteja errado, não se sinta envergonhado em me dizer, quero melhorar o máximo que eu puder! Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Konoha High School. 9:35 da manhã. 04 de abril._

- Nem acredito que hoje irei sair com o Sasuke-kun! – saltitava enquanto contava a novidade para as amigas.

- Onde vocês vão? – Ino indagou feliz pela rosada. Agora que finalmente encontrara a felicidade com Gaara, só desejava o melhor para a outra.

- Bah, ele não me disse! – riu abanando a mão despreocupada. Até indo para a lanchonete da escola, estava ótimo pra Sakura.

- Espero que seja em um lugar bom, né? – Tenten comentou rindo.

- Falando nisso, como vai as coisas com Neji? – Temari perguntou aparecendo ao seu lado.

- Ele continua bravo comigo – suspirou encolhendo os ombros – Mesmo que a Hina já tenha ido falar com ele.

- Cara, foi um motivo muito idiota! – Ino revirou os olhos.

- Garotos. – Temari imitou o gesto.

- E quanto ao Shika? – Sakura provocou rindo.

- Ah! Nem me fale daquele preguiçoso! – a loira pôs as mãos no rosto irritada.

Todas riram. Os dois viviam brigando mas depois de algumas horas já estavam juntos.

- Garotas! Advinham quem vai poder sair hoje à noite? – Hinata disse sorrindo alegremente enquanto chegava no grupo.

- Mentira! Seu pai deixou? – Tenten pulou para abraça-la. Hyuuga Hiashi nunca deixava a pobre garota sair, principalmente a noite.

- Mais ou menos... – a jovem murmurou olhando o chão corada.

- Como assim? – as demais arquearam a sobrancelha

- Ele e a Hanabi vão viajar. Então, ficarei sozinha em casa... – explicou ainda com a voz baixa.

- Podemos fazer uma festa! – Ino deu pulinhos de alegria

- NÃO! – gritou e logo abaixou a cabeça envergonhada – Os vizinhos contariam pro meu pai quando ele chegasse.

- Ah é verdade! – a Yamanaka riu divertida – Vamos sair então!

- Mas a Sah tem encontro hoje! – Tenten lembrou maliciosa

- A gente chama os meninos pra ir junto! Temos que aproveitar esse milagre! – disse dando de ombros e rindo.

- Vamos falar com eles então. – Temari sorriu indo em direção ao grupo deles, sendo seguida pelas demais.

- Hey meninos! – Ino cumprimentou dando um selinho em Gaara logo em seguida – Viemos convidá-los para sair hoje.

- Pra onde? – Sasuke perguntou olhando para a rosada com uma expressão "e o nosso encontro?"

- Ainda não sabemos! Porém precisamos aproveitar a oportunidade da Hina sair – ela respondeu com uma expressão "desculpa, Sasuke-kun".

- Hmm, então Hinata também vai? – Naruto perguntou interessado. Ela corou furiosamente. Os dois estavam ficando há algumas semanas.

- Não vou deixar você se aproveitar dela, seu tarado! – Neji fechou a cara dando um tapa na cabeça do loiro

- Então você vai... Neji? – Tenten perguntou temerosa

- Já disse que sim, não disse?! – saiu de perto do grupo. A morena abaixou a cabeça. Ela sabia que tinha culpa, teria que esperar ele se sentir pronto para perdoá-la.

- Ten-chan, gomen pelo Neji... – Hinata pediu triste. Os dois eram, além de primos, melhores amigos. Porém o moreno não parecia querer nem ao menos ouvi-la.

- Tudo bem – sorriu fracamente. – Enfim, como faremos?

- A gente vem pra escola e então decidimos pra onde ir. – Temari deu de ombros

- Vou ter que voltar pra cá, que problemático. – Shikamaru reclamou entediado.

A Sabaku apenas revirou os olhos. Gesto que o Nara amava.

- Então, resolvido! No pátio da escola às 19:00. Nesse horário o porteiro ainda está aqui. – Gaara disse encerrando o assunto.

O sinal bateu e todos foram pra suas salas.

-x—

_Konoha High School. 19:20 da noite. __04 de abril._

- Meu Deus, a Tenten morreu no banheiro? – Gaara resmungou cruzando os braços. A garota disse que ia retocar a maquiagem e não havia voltado até agora.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu! – Neji avisou entrando nas dependências do colégio.

- Espero que eles se acertem! – Sakura sorriu cumplice com as amigas.

- A demora dela é proposital? – Sasuke fez cara de "que idiotice" e a rosada abaixou a cabeça constrangida.

Tenten ouviu passos e sabia que era Neji. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro dele. Cheiro que ela já estava morrendo de saudades.

- Tenten? – ouviu a voz do garoto e apressou-se em sair. Assim que seus olhares cruzaram-se um frio na barriga a invadiu.

- Neji...? – tentou parecer surpresa.

- Por que demorou tanto? – sua voz era fria, mas ela pôde notar um fio de preocupação ou ela queria que tivesse.

- M-Meu vestido enroscou na porta – pensou na primeira desculpa que lhe veio em mente

- Eh? Ou será que você estava ligando pra aquele desgraçado com quem estava me traindo?! – sua voz era carregada de raiva e ódio.

- Neji, eu nunca te traí! – a morena afirmou sentindo lagrimas formarem-se em seus olhos.

- Não foi isso que pareceu naquelas fotos.. – retrucou irônico.

- Eram montagens! Você sabe muito bem como aquelas garotas fariam tudo pra te tirar de mim! – gritou e a essa altura pesadas lagrimas já escorriam por suas bochechas.

- Não sei se posso mais acreditar em você. – ele declarou. E aquilo foi como uma facada para ela. Tenten encarou aqueles olhos que ela tanto amava. Limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto e respirou fundo.

- Então, talvez, a gente não tenha mais volta mesmo. – as palavras da Mitsashi o pegaram de surpresa. Ele nada disse e ela começou a se afastar. No entanto, antes que ela desse o segundo passo todas as luzes se apagaram e a temperatura diminuiu repentinamente.

Eles se encararam confusos.

-x—

- Nossa, eles estão demorando! Eu quero comer! – Naruto reclamou pela vigésima vez.

- Eles devem estar é se pegando e a gente aqui empacado! – Shikamaru fez um bico adorável.

- Vou ligar pra-

- Eram montagens! Você sabe muito bem como aquelas garotas fariam tudo pra te tirar de mim! – ouviram gritos e pararam no mesmo instante.

- Tenten? – Temari perguntou quase que pra confirmar.

- Ah não! Eles estão brigando! – Hinata lamentou correndo até o banheiro. As garotas a seguiram.

Achando tudo muito problemático, tedioso e chato, os garotos foram atrás.

Antes que pudessem chegar ao destino, todas as luzes apagaram e um frio tremendo apossou-se do lugar, mesmo que fosse aberto. Sem saber o que fazer, acenderam as luzes de seus celulares procurando ficar próximos.

- Ótimo, nos perdemos! – Gaara revirou os olhos segurando a cintura de Ino.

Na portaria, observando os adolescentes, o homem que antes cuidava do portão sorriu cinicamente e então, desapareceu.


	2. Chapter II

Yo galera! Voltei com mais um cap.! Um obrigada especial ao N. Owens que deixou uma review linda no cap. anterior e que eu vou responder no final do capítulo 3 Espero que gostem!

* * *

_Konoha High School. 19:40 da noite. __04 de abril._

- Três segundos. - ouviram uma voz que parecia ser de uma criança. Logo depois veio uma risada sinistra.  
As luzes de seus celulares desligaram-se. As garotas tentavam não tremer ou chorar. Precisavam ser fortes.  
E então, uma luz tremendamente forte fez com que todos fechassem os olhos.  
- O jogo começou. - a voz retornou a falar fazendo com que todos abrissem seus olhos novamente.  
Os celulares voltaram a funcionar e encarando-se, o grupo pôs-se a andar.  
- Não se separem! Precisamos achar Tenten e Neji! - Sasuke disse segurando firme a mão de Sakura.  
- S-Sim! Vamos por a-  
Ino foi interrompida por uma **pilastra** caindo no meio do corredor, quase a atingindo se não fosse por Gaara a puxando. A nuvem de poeira subiu impossibilitando o casal de prosseguir com os demais.  
- Vamos procurar as escadas de emergência! - o ruivo avisou pegando a mão da namorada e seguindo para o lado contrário do grupo.  
Naruto andava ao lado de Hinata atento a qualquer movimento estranho. A garota distraiu-se com um ponto em uma das salas e acabou escorregando, o loiro a segurou a tempo. Vendo o líquido em que ela havia quase caído, perceberam ser **sangue**. Ambos arregalaram os olhos enquanto seus corações aceleravam cada vez mais. Olharam para onde o grupo deveria estar e descobriram que foram deixados para trás.  
- Filhos da mãe, deixaram a gente! - Naruto praguejou socando a parede  
- Vamos investigar essa sala... Isso está muito estranho - a Hyuuga disse entrando no local sendo seguido pelo Uzumaki.  
**A porta fechou assim que entraram.**  
Temari olhou para trás percebendo a ausência do casal, porém viu uma pequena **criança**, aparentemente com seus oito anos sorrindo pra ela. Arqueou a sobrancelha intrigada, o que aquela garota fazia ali? Cutucou Shikamaru para comentar sobre ela, no entanto, pôde presenciar a menina desaparecendo. Arregalou os olhos sem conseguir aceitar que ela não era humana.  
- Temari! - o Nara chamou segurando sua mão, a loira assustou-se e o empurrou fazendo com que caísse e batesse a perna em um banco. O problema foi que a quina do cômodo cortou a coxa dele.  
A Sabaku desesperou-se e correu até ele. Precisava estancar o sangramento antes que infeccionasse. Lembrou que a enfermaria ficava ali perto.  
- Vou levá-lo para a enfermaria! - avisou passando o braço dele em seus ombros. O outro casal assentiu continuando o percurso.  
Sasuke e Sakura não falavam, mas conseguiam se entender através de olhares. Já estavam uns cinco minutos andando, procurando pistas ou uma saída quando viram a entrada. O portão estava fechado. Sakura pensou que o porteiro devia ter ido embora.  
- Podemos pular o muro - Sasuke sugeriu indo até os grandes muros brancos.  
Porém, sem nem ter dado dois passos, seu corpo foi jogado de volta para a escola, como se tivesse uma **barreira**.  
- Mas o que...? - Sakura tinha as mãos na boca  
- Oba! oba! as crianças estão chegando! - a voz de antes soou pelo local.  
Neji e Tenten estavam andando por "horas" procurando os outros. Apesar da briga, resolveram ficar juntos, mesmo que não estivessem conversando.  
A morena viu um **menino** de aparentemente quatro anos chorando em um canto. Com seu instinto materno ativado, aproximou-se sorrindo do garoto para entender o que ele fazia ali.  
Neji, que havia ouvido a fala da criança, tentou alertá-la de que o menino poderia não ser indefeso.  
- O que houve? E por que está aqui? - indagou levando a mão até o cabelo escuro dele  
- Devolva! - ele parou sua mão e seus **olhos vermelhos** lhe assustaram - Devolva! - uma **faca** escondida na outra mão perfurou a barriga da jovem que gritou de dor - Devolva! - afundou mais ainda a faca.  
- TENTEN! - o grito desesperado de Neji fez o menino desaparecer. Ele correu até a morena que já cuspia sangue. Seus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas - Tenten, não diz nada! Eu vou te tirar daqui! Eu..eu preciso estancar esse sangramento!  
- Neji... - a Mitsashi pousou sua mão sobre a dele e sorriu francamente - Eu te amo...  
- Eu também te amo! Me desculpa por tudo que eu disse! Eu não queria falar aquelas coisas, eu só estava com ciúmes daqueles caras, eu tinha medo de te perder pra eles, eu sei que sou um idiota, mas não me deixe! Tenten não me deixe! - ela sorriu pela ultima vez antes de fechar os olhos. **Pra sempre**. - TEEEEEEEENTEN!  
Neji caiu sobre o corpo inerte da amada. Em sua mente, lembranças dos momentos que passara com ela, desde o dia em que a conhecera, soube que ela seria a mulher de sua vida, passou os últimos dias brigado com ela por uma besteira e agora ela estava morta em seus braços, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, elas viam uma atrás da outra demonstrando seu desespero, dor, medo, tristeza, angústia, vazio...  
Fechou o punho direito com raiva e socou o chão com toda sua força. As recordações daquele dia invadiram seus pensamentos.  
_Flash Back on:  
- O que significa isso? - jogou o celular na cara da garota. Sem entender nada, a morena começou a olhar as fotos. Seus olhos surpresos denunciavam a inocência dela, mas Neji estava cego de raiva e ciúmes.  
- E-Eu não sei o que é isso... Eles são só meus amigos... Neji, quem te mandou isso? Você não está acreditando né? - procurou no olhar do amado algo que confirmasse que ele não estava desconfiado de sua fidelidade  
- Fatos não mentem, Tenten. - disse ríspido saindo logo em seguida  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - as lágrimas já ameaçavam cair do olhos chocolates  
- Me deixe em paz! - a resposta do moreno quebrou o coração dela. A jovem caiu desolada deixando suas lágrimas mancharem seu uniforme. O que ela fez pra isso acontecer? O que tinha dado errado? Ela não teria sido o suficiente pra ele? Perguntas desse tipo não saía da cabeça da garota.  
Depois dessa "conversa", os dois passaram a se tratar como se fossem desconhecidos. A menina ainda tentou falar com ele várias vezes para explicar que, apesar de conhecer os garotos, ela nunca dera bola para eles, mas o menino não parecia querer ouvi-la.  
Flash Back off:  
_- Menos uma! Mitsashi Tenten fora do jogo. - a voz falou chamando a atenção de todos.  
E a pergunta que martelava em suas cabeças era: **o que estava acontecendo?**

* * *

*Respostas de reviews:

**N. Owens:** Sim, a maldição/lenda ocorre no dia 04 de abril. Eu não sou muito fã de SasuHina ): KKKKKKK Olha, vou tentar, já que sou iniciante nesse gênero ainda! Eu acho que esse cenário colegial, adolescente pode dar boas histórias de terror.. estudantes podem ser bem psicopatas! KKKKKKK Clima de amor acho que não vai rolar não hahaha. Vish, muitos serás! Mas, todos serão respondidos ao decorrer da fanfic! Não se preocupe. É que na verdade, não consigo me focar em várias histórias ao mesmo tempo, pois se faço isso, todas saem um lixo. Então, vou terminar essa que estou adorando escrever e então, volto para as demais. Obrigada pela dica, tentarei melhorar nesse aspecto! xD Beijos!


	3. Chapter III

Dois mil anos depois, eu volto com mais um capítulo! Prometo postá-la mais rápido! Enfim, sem mais delongas, enjoy 3'

* * *

_Konoha High School. 20:30 da noite. __04 de abril_.

Finalmente acharam a enfermaria, demoraram um certo tempo, pois a escola parecia estar diferente. A loira ajudou o moreno a deitar-se em uma das macas - que eram um tanto quanto **pequenas**, mas não deram muito importância a isso - enquanto procurava algo nas gavetas para estancar o sangue que não parava de sair.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo. - Temari e Shikamaru levaram um susto ao verem um menino que aparentava ter a mesma idade que eles.  
- Quem é você? - a loira perguntou pondo-se na frente do moreno machucado  
- **Deidara**. - sorriu de canto - Eu estudava em KHS.  
- Estudava? - o Nara franziu as sobrancelhas  
- É. Antes de ter sido **vítima** da lenda. - seus olhos eram inexpressivos.  
- Que lenda? - o casal indagou confuso e temeroso

-x-

- Isso é realmente bizarro! - comentou apalpando o sangue seco nas paredes. - Nem sabia que existiam essas salas.  
O casal não havia percebido ainda que a porta estava fechada. A morena olhava os berços com sangue, alguns travesseiros jogados no canto e marcas de **mãos** nas paredes.  
- Por que não existem! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas essa não é a nossa escola! - o loiro exasperou passando as mãos pelos cabelos  
- Impossível, Naruto, a gente não saiu da escola! - a Hyuuga tinha os olhos arregalados. Virou-se para falar com o garoto, mas sua voz morreu no percurso.  
- Vocês continuam em KHS. Porém na época em que aqui era uma creche. - um menino que parecia ter a mesma idade deles afirmou - É a lenda da escola.  
- Lenda? - o Uzumaki e a menina se entreolharam receosos.

-x-

- Não era por aqui a escada de emergência? - Gaara deu de cara com uma sala de brinquedos  
- Eu não me lembrava de ter essa sala na escola. - Ino franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela já tinha tirado seus saltos e agora carregava os sapatos.  
- Faz tempo que não aparece tanta gente aqui. - viraram-se ao ouvir a voz de um homem. Ele tinha um aspecto de tubarão. Na visão da loira, era nojento.  
- E você é? - o ruivo perguntou irritado como o modo que ele olhava para sua namorada  
**Kisame** sorriu de canto. Um sorriso cínico. A tensão no ar aumentou, como também a temperatura. Ino sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha. Apertou fortemente seu sapato. Ela protegeria o namorado, custe o que custar.  
- Eu sou aquele que matará vocês dois! - e riu. Riu de um modo maligno. O ruivo apertou mais ainda o enlace na cintura da garota. Ele não estava gostando daquilo.

-x-

Sasuke e Sakura ouviram os gritos de Neji e correram para onde vinha os sons. Encontraram o mesmo caído sobre o corpo de uma garota.  
- N-Neji? - a rosada foi a primeira a se pronunciar  
- Ela se foi... - ouviram um murmúrio - E eu não fiz nada pra impedir.. Eu não mereço viver... Não mereço... - as palavras saíam entre cortadas, o que dificultava o entendimento. A Haruno não estava compreendendo quando reconheceu a cabeleira achocolatada da amiga.  
- Tenten! O que você fez com ela? O que aconteceu? Por que ela não se mexe? Tenten! Já chega dessa brincadeira! Acorda! Tenteeeen! - gritou correndo até a garota empurrando-o e balançando o corpo da amiga.  
- Ela morreu Sakura! Ela morreu... morreu... - gritou com raiva deixando sua voz morrer no final. Raiva de si mesmo, raiva daquela situação, raiva por não ter conseguido salvá-la. - Tudo porque eu deixei ela chegar perto daquele garoto... - as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos do Hyuuga  
- Que garoto? - Sasuke perguntou se aproximando dos dois  
- A lenda... - ouviram uma voz próxima a eles. Viraram-se e avistaram um jovem com uniforme parecido com os deles.

-x-

_Há quarenta anos atrás, a KHS era uma creche. Ela cuidava de crianças de até oito anos. Tinha apenas dois professores, sendo uma a diretora. Konan tinha o costume de falar com voz de criança pois achava que assim teria uma relação melhor com os pequenos. O outro professor, Pain, seu marido, odiava crianças e quando a esposa não estava presente, maltratava-as e as obrigava a fazer trabalhos sujos. No dia 04 de abril, um grupo de três alunos da escola vizinha invadiu a creche, acontece que neste dia, as crianças iam dormir lá, como uma noite do pijama. Esses três adolescentes mataram todos os presentes, inclusive os dois professores. E como uma marca, arrancaram o dedo anelar de todas as vítimas e esconderem em algum lugar. Desde então, todos que ficam na escola depois das 19:30 do dia 04 de abril estão sujeitos a serem assassinados por esses adolescentes._

- E não tem como acabar com a **maldição**? - Hinata indagou apertando a mão do loiro  
- Se vocês encontrarem os **dedos** e devolverem as crianças, elas poderão descansar em paz e irão embora.  
- Só precisamos devolver os dedos, então? - Sasuke perguntou sério.  
- Quase isso, mais do que devolver os dedos, terão que lutar pra sobreviver.  
- Como assim? - Temari não conseguia entender  
- Os espíritos dos **assassinos** continuam na escola.  
- Assassinos? - Ino levou as mãos até a boca  
O homem-peixe tornou a sorrir cinicamente enquanto sacava uma espada e em uma rapidez incrível lançou contra o ruivo. A loira, por instinto lançou seu sapato na cabeça de Kisame enquanto que o outro par se chocou com a espada.  
- Desgraçado! Eu não vou deixar que você machuque o Gaara! Volte pro inferno! Desgraçado! Desgraçado! Desgraçado! - o homem caiu e a Yamanaka aproveitou a deixa para bater em sua cabeça com o salto até que sua cara ficasse irreconhecível.  
Gaara olhava assustado. Os olhos, a expressão dela não condiziam com sua namorada. Ficou com medo de que ela o atacasse também.  
- Vamos achar esses dedos logo. - Ino afirmou saindo do local, o ruivo, ainda transtornado, a seguiu.

-x-

Shikamaru gemeu de dor. Por algum motivo desconhecido, quanto mais enrolava o ferimento para que parasse o sangramento, mais sangrava. Deidara havia afirmado que ficaria cuidando do moreno enquanto a loira ia pegar o rolo no outro compartimento. A Sabaku ficou desconfiada, mas não tinha escolha. Precisava dar um jeito naquele sangramento. Então, retirou sua atenção do jovem por um minuto e foi buscar mais fita. Um leve tremor ocorreu fazendo com que algumas coisas caíssem. Quando voltou, encontrou-o morto. Seu corpo inerte na maca e sua cabeça no chão. Estilhaços de vidro por todos os cantos. Gritou horrorizada. Pôs as mãos no rosto implorando para que aquele pesadelo acabasse. O jovem loiro não estava mais na sala.  
- Não.. ele não... por que isso tá acontecendo? por que ele morreu? por que não me levou junto? Shikamaru... por que você me deixou? por que? por que? POR QUE? EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! - começou a chorar. Chorar por se achar incompetente. Chorar pela morte de seu amado. Chorar por não ter dito que o amava. Chorar por ter sido tão orgulhosa. Chorar por não saber mais o que fazer. Chorar porque queria morrer também.

-x-

- Nara Shikamaru fora do jogo! - a voz de criança ecoo novamente.  
- O que significa isso? - Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado.  
- Que mais um morreu. - o homem que explicou sobre a lenda, disse.  
Ambos sentiram seu coração parar. Tenten e Shikamaru haviam morrido?


	4. Chapter IV

Desculpem a demora! A fanfic já está terminada, então não demorarei a postar os próximos caps.

* * *

.

.

.

_Konoha High School. 20:50. 04 de abril._

- Não! É mentira! Eles não morreram! Eles não podem ter morrido! - Hinata despencou no chão descontrolada. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto desesperado, enquanto murmurava coisas desconexas.  
- Morrer te deixaria mais aliviada, não acha? - o garoto disse sorrindo cinicamente. Naruto arregalou os orbes em alerta. Abraçou a morena tentando protege-la.  
- O-O que? - a voz da garota saiu embargada e baixa  
- Vocês tem apenas uma escolha. Quem vai morrer agora? - o sorriso não saía de seu rosto  
- Isso não tem lógica! Ninguém vai morrer! Nos deixe em paz! - o Uzumaki gritou em uma mistura de irritação e medo.  
- Hm, essa garota parece realmente importante pra você. Sendo assim, eu escolho no lugar de vocês... - por um instante o sorriso sumiu e sua face tornou-se séria. - Eu escolho ela! - o loiro mal pôde acompanhar o movimento, Hinata já estava nos braços do outro com uma faca apontada para seu pescoço. A jovem não se mexia, parecia estar em outro mundo.  
- NÃO! DEIXA ELA EM PAZ! Me leve no lugar dela! Deixe ela viver, por favor...- Naruto sentiu seu coração parar, ele não podia deixar que o amor da sua vida morresse, ele daria sua vida para ela.  
- Oh, finalmente temos uma escolha. Pois então, você ganhará um pequeno brinde da minha parte. - o quarto ficou escuro de repente.  
- Hinata! Hinata! Você ta aí? Hinata! - Naruto gritava desesperado. Não conseguia enxergar nada. Começou a tatear o chão a procura da porta, mas o que encontrou foi pés.

**As luzes voltaram**.

- Hora da diversão começar - o jovem de antes sorriu com um brilho estranho no olhar e uma tesoura na mão.  
Do lado de fora da sala, Hinata voltava ao normal. Olhou para os lados a procura do loiro, mas não o encontrou. Foi aí que ouviu um grito. **O grito de Naruto**.

-x-

Temari levantou do chão. Seus olhos desfocados. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: vingar Shikamaru.  
- Eu vou matar todos vocês, desgraçados! - sua raiva, frustação e ódio a conduziram para fora da enfermaria. Começou a andar pelos corredores a procura de algo que pudesse usar como arma. Uma das salas lhe chamou a atenção com o que parecia ser uma escrivaninha. Era impressão sua ou tinha uma folha em cima dela? Resolveu olhar, poderia ser importante.

-x-

Sasuke, Sakura e Neji resolveram procurar os dedos para poder ir embora daquele pesadelo. O ultimo ainda não aceitava a morte da amada e por isso, estava carregando Tenten junto. O outro casal não quis dizer nada, sabiam o quanto o Hyuuga estava sofrendo.  
- Olhe, aquilo não é estranho? - a rosada apontou para uma sala em que tinha uma mesa no centro com uma caixa pequena em cima.  
- Vamos ver o que é. - Sasuke disse indo na frente. Quando ele ia entrar na sala, um pedaço de madeira do piso descolou e uma corda apareceu de cima, enrolando o pescoço do moreno. Como era alto, ele ainda tinha pé e lutava para se soltar.  
Sakura entrou em estado de choque. Aquela noite era pra ser perfeita, ela finalmente sairia com o amor da sua vida, no entanto, estava presenciando ele morrer aos poucos.  
Neji, percebendo que ela não se mexia, foi tentar ajudar o amigo. Porém, quanto mais tentava, mais forte ficava o enlaço, até que o Uchiha parou de respirar ficando pálido. O Hyuuga caiu pra trás e pôs as mãos no rosto. Mais uma pessoa importante pra ele morreu e ele não pôde fazer nada! Ouviu o choro da garota e virou-se para ela.  
- SASUKE-KUN! - a Haruno gritou com toda sua força correndo até o moreno e o abraçando - Sasuke-kun! Não me deixe, por favor, Sasuke-kun! O que eu vou fazer agora? Por que o Sasuke-kun... por que... - com os olhos cegos de ódio virou-se para Neji - Você! Você matou o Sasuke-kun... não vou te perdoar... - começou a se aproximar do garoto que, assustado, não sabia o que fazer - Não vou te perdoar...  
Neji saiu correndo, entrando na sala em que o Uchiha estava indo, com isso a corda arrebentou e o moreno foi ao chão. O baque do corpo caindo atraiu a atenção da rosada que começou a dar socos na porta  
- Abra a porta Neji! Vamos achar os dedos juntos! Neji! - Sakura chutava, batia, socava. Tentava de todo jeito abrir a porta.  
O Hyuuga se viu sem escapatória. Pegou a caixa e percebeu ser um monte de papel rasgado. Suspirou, não tinha tempo pra brincar de quebra-cabeça. Um estrondo chamou sua atenção. Sakura tinha conseguido abrir a porta e agora caminhava até ele com um machado nas mãos.  
Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se, procurou algo que pudesse usar como defesa e achou um pedaço de pau. Pegou-o a tempo de bloquear um golpe da Haruno.  
- Você precisa pagar pelos seus pecados, Neji... Você matou a Tenten e agora o Sasuke-kun... você é um mau menino.. - a voz da garota causava arrepios. Ela parecia estar possuída por algo.  
Sakura lançou o machado na direção do moreno novamente e ele a bloqueou com o pau. Porém, o pau partiu ao meio. O sorriso cínico apareceu nos lábios da garota.  
- Hora de dizer adeus, Neji... - levantou o machado para acertar no moreno.  
O Hyuuga fechou os olhos esperando a morte quando ouviu o som do instrumento caindo. Abriu-os lentamente vendo Sakura morta com uma espada passando por sua barriga. Olhou para cima e viu Ino cheia de respingos de sangue e Gaara mais atrás, assustado.  
- Nunca pensei que ela viraria uma psicopata. - ouviu a voz da Yamanaka - Descobriu algo sobre os dedos? - indagou encarando o moreno que, com medo e ainda confuso, entregou a caixa para ela.  
A loira arqueou a sobrancelha levando a caixa até a mesa e espalhando os papéis.  
- Vocês dois, vem me ajudar a montar. - ordenou e rapidamente, ambos foram até a mesa.

-x-

Naruto sentiu seu coração parar ao ver a tesoura e o sorriso cínico, começou a se afastar.  
- Oras, você não escolheu morrer no lugar dela? Por que está se afastando? - perguntou cinicamente indo até o loiro.  
O Uzumaki sentiu seus braços serem pressionados na parede impossibilitando-o de fugir. Viu a tesoura cada vez mais perto dele.  
- Hm, por onde começo? Talvez os olhos? Sempre quis ter olhos azuis, sabia? - a tesoura se aproximou do olho esquerdo do rapaz furando de uma só vez. Naruto gritou. O garoto puxou a tesoura trazendo o olho junto, que ficou pendurado. - E agora? A orelha, claro! - cortou a "corda" que prendia o olho do garoto e deixou em um canto levando o instrumento para a orelha direita. Cortou lentamente deliciando-se com os gritos desesperados do loiro. O último pedaço foi arrancado e jogado para perto do outro órgão e então, enfiou a tesoura na barriga arrancando o mais alto dos gritos. Naruto fechou o olho com força sentindo sua vida se esvair. Uma voz conhecida o fez abrir.

- NARUTOOO! - Hinata arrombou a porta com um machado partindo pra cima do agressor e enfiando o objeto com tudo em sua cabeça. Levou suas mãos à boca ao ver o estado do loiro.  
- Eu estou muito feio, né? Você não vai me querer mais... - a morena viu lágrimas escorrer pelo único olho do garoto e correu até ele.  
- Calado! Eu te amo e sua aparência não me importa! A gente vai sair daqui juntos! - a determinação da garota, de um certo modo, acalmou-o e um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios.  
Hinata pegou o olho e a orelha dele e pôs em seu bolso. Tirou o machado da cabeça do outro e segurou a mão de Naruto. Assim, ambos saíram da sala.

* * *

.

.

**N. Owens: **Ah, não tem problema se você aparecer às vezes hahaha Eu sou fã incondicional de SasuSaku! Não tem como ): Eu gosto bastante der ler e assistir terror, mesmo que morra de medo HAUSHSAUSH Sério? Awn, fico feliz! Eu quis deixar a morte da Ten mais triste pelo lance dela e do Neji estarem brigados... Ah, eu adoro reviews enormes! Dá um prazer muito grande lê-los! *u*


	5. Chapter V

_Konoha High School. 21:20. 04 de abril._

- Uchiha Sasuke fora do jogo! Ora, ora, parece que alguém passou pro lado negro da força! Haruno Sakura fora do jogo! - a voz de criança ecôo novamente.

Temari estava perplexa. Tanto com a informação que acabara de ouvir quanto com o papel que se encontrava em cima da escrivaninha. Descobriu que era uma carta. Algo como uma confissão.

_"Meu nome é Deidara. Tenho 16 anos. Estudo no KHS, e no dia 04 de abril, eu e meus amigos resolvemos nos divertir na escola à noite. Porém, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Todas as luzes apagaram de repente e o porteiro desapareceu. Surgiu uma barreira separando a escola da rua. Então, descobrimos sobre a lenda... de todos os meus amigos, fui o único que consegui fugir e por isso estou escrevendo isso. Sinto que em breve me encontrarão. Se você está lendo a carta é porque também foi vítima da maldição. Vocês precisam parar ela._

_Encontrem todos os dedos, eles estão espalhados pelas salas e devolvam às crianças. Quanto aos assassinos... fujam! Eles não vão sofrer nenhum dano, mesmo que o acerte na cabeça._  
_Sobrevivam e livrem a escola disso!"_

A loira apertou o papel e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir passos. Virou-se lentamente dando de cara com duas sombras na porta. Seu coração parou por um instante.  
- Temari? - ouviu a voz de Hinata e suspirou aliviada indo até ela  
- N-Naruto? - assustou-se com o estado do amigo que apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto que a morena fazia uma expressão repreendedora.  
- Vocês ouviram? Sakura e Sasuke também se foram! Temos que nos apressar! - Temari exclamou pondo-se ao lado da amiga. Pausou por um momento e com o semblante sério continuou - Descobri algo que pode nos salvar.  
- Sakura-chan e Sasuke-teme morreram... - os olhos do loiro estavam vermelhos pelo fato dele estar segurando as lágrimas.  
- Eu também não consigo acreditar nisso, por isso temos que procurar os outros. Além disso, Naruto está perdendo muito sangue. - Hinata arrancou a camiseta ficando só de sutiã e enrolou o tecido no corte do loiro.  
- H-Hinata! - o Uzumaki ficou vermelho com o gesto.  
- Ou eu estanco isso ou você morre. - disse séria. - Vamos logo.  
A Sabaku arregalou os olhos levemente. Parece que toda aquela situação havia acabado com a meiguice da jovem.

-x-

- Mas o que...? - Gaara franziu o cenho - Isso só pode ser brincadeira!  
- Que idioma é esse? - Ino suspirou irritada  
- É uma linguagem de códigos - ouviram uma voz infantil e viraram-se dando de cara com uma menina de três anos segurando uma boneca.  
- Não se aproxime! - Neji gritou se afastando  
- Neji! - a loira chamou sua atenção - É só uma criança!  
- Criança? Foi um deles que matou a Tenten! - o Hyuuga esbravejou - Eu vou acabar com você!  
- Se recomponha! - Ino bateu na barriga do moreno fazendo-o cair  
- E-Eu só quero ajudar... se eu ajudar, poderei ter meu dedo de volta, né? - a pequena disse mexendo os dedos nervosamente  
- Sim. - Gaara assentiu - Pode decifrar o que está escrito?  
- Isso não deve ser levado a sério... seus amigos já descobriram como se salvar... - sorriu amável e então, desapareceu  
- Amigos? Quem sobreviveu? - Neji questionou passando as mãos pelos cabelos  
- Pelas contas, Hinata, Naruto e Temari ainda estão vivas! - Ino disse lembrando dos nomes que a criança já havia anunciado  
- Ainda bem! - o ruivo suspirou aliviado. - Temos que encontrá-los!  
Os outros dois assentiram.

-x-

A escadaria central estava interditada com vários cones impedindo a passagem. O segundo andar era onde ficava o quarto da diretora e as salas de castigo.  
Hinata teve uma sensação de que aquelas salas deviam estar manchadas de muito sangue.  
- Você vai subir? - ouviu a voz de Naruto. - Está interditada!  
- Talvez os dedos possam estar lá! - a Hyuuga retrucou - Precisamos tentar  
- Hinata está certa. Eu vou primeiro. - a loira afirmou subindo os degraus, o casal a seguiu. Segundos depois puderam ver o corpo morto de Temari rolar pela escadaria. Em sua cabeça, uma faca cravada.  
- Devolva! Devolva! - uma voz rastejante surgiu do alto da escada.  
- Hinata.. - Naruto chamou vendo a expressão da morena ao olhar o corpo da amiga  
- DESGRAÇADO! Como ousa?! - a jovem foi com tudo lançando o machado na cabeça da criança que rolou até o último degrau. Os olhos da garota começaram a umedecer - Por que? por que? Por que isso tá acontecendo com a gente? Papai, eu não devia ter saído de casa... Me perdoe! Papaaaaaaai! - caiu sentada aos prantos. Ela só queria voltar pra casa e esquecer de tudo isso.  
- Hinata! Hinata! - levantou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Neji.  
O trio chegou até o casal ofegante. Foram seguindo pelos gritos da garota e finalmente se encontraram.. Ficaram olhando da morena sem blusa pra Naruto com ela enrolada na barriga. Por fim, resolveram deixar pra lá.  
O Hyuuga fez menção de subir, mas uma mão segurou sua perna  
- Devolva! Devolva! - Neji entrou em desespero e começou a chutar a criança. Isso fez com que ele caísse. - Devolva! Devolva! - as mãos pequenas chegaram ao pescoço do jovem começado a aperta-lo  
- SOLTE O NEJI! - Gaara puxou o menino com tudo caindo junto com ele  
- Devolva! Devolva! - o menino focou sua atenção no ruivo  
- Devolva! Devolva! - surgiu outra criança subindo no garoto  
- Devolva! Devolva! - várias e várias crianças, de diferentes idades começaram a aparecer de todos os lugares possíveis. Todas indo em direção ao Sabaku.  
Ino apertou forte a espada em suas mãos.  
- GAARA! - partiu pra cima das crianças cortando suas cabeças. Mas, elas pareciam infinitas. Quanto mais matava, mais aparecia - GAARA! GAARA! - gritou ao perceber que não conseguia mais enxergar o garoto - GAARA!  
As crianças começaram a se dispersar, indo em grupo para cada um dos restantes.  
O ruivo já estava morto cheio de facas espalhadas por seu corpo.  
- Precisamos sair daqui! - Naruto gritou puxando Hinata e Ino - Neji, corre!  
Os quatro fugiram para o segundo andar, onde as crianças demorariam um tempo pra chegar.  
- Gaara... Gaara... Eu não consegui defendê-lo...- Ino murmurava olhando um ponto qualquer no chão  
- Temari... Por que? O que farei agora? Você sabia como nos salvar... Por que Temari? Por que? - Hinata estava na mesma situação  
Naruto e Neji reuniram tudo o que acharam no grande corredor - e tinha coisas bem estranhas, como uma geladeira por exemplo. - para tampar a entrada, impedindo assim que as crianças o atacassem.  
- Precisamos achar os dedos e-  
- COMO PODE ESTAR TÃO CALMO? GAARA MORREU PRA TE SALVAR! - Ino gritou com raiva.  
- EU NÃO PEDI PRA ELE ME SALVAR! - o moreno gritou de volta levando um tapa na cara  
- Eu matei minha melhor amiga e vi meu namorado morrer... Você tem noção do que eu tô sentindo? Eu não tenho mais o porque continuar lutando... eu não quero mais machucar ninguém...eu não quero... - voltou a chorar novamente. Ino havia se cansado de bancar a durona. Tudo o que ela amava estava desmoronando. Qual era o sentido de viver se todos que ela amava estavam mortos?  
- Eu fui torturado... perdi meu olho e minha orelha, poderia ter desistido naquela hora, mas preferi continuar pela Hina, pelos meus pais, pelos meus amigos... Não desista, Ino, a gente precisa de você. - Naruto surpreendeu todos ao dizer isso - E você, Neji, deveria ser mais grato. Se Tenten estivesse aqui, com certeza estaria decepcionada.  
- MAS ELA NÃO ESTÁ! ELA MORREU! Morreu... - gritou com lágrimas caindo pesadamente de seus olhos - Assim como Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura e Gaara! Todos morreram! Por que temos que lutar pra viver?  
- Porque eles não gostariam que desistíssemos tão rápido assim. - Hinata afirmou confiante - Vamos! Temos que achar esses malditos dedos! - sorriu estendendo a mão.  
Os outros três assentiram prometendo que honrariam as vidas perdidas de seus amigos.

-x-

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, tem cinco salas aqui, cada um vê elas e procura algo suspeito e então, depois nós quatro vamos juntos para a ultima sala. - Ino disse mostrando as salas fechadas.  
Com coragem e determinação, todos foram em direção a uma das salas. Mal sabiam que o fim estava chegando...


End file.
